Take My Breath Away
by Aeliyah D'Aro
Summary: Azrael Haden, has gotten in over her head- her duties as the Queen's fox has thrust her into danger, and now, she has to fulfill a debt that she alone had started. Sebastian X OC I do not own Kuroshitsuji, M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Queen's Fox

Take My Breath Away: Chapter 1

The Queen's Fox

* * *

Black, oh the lovely color, black- the color of death, hatred, darkness and despair. The smell of dark nail lacquer thickened the air with its sharpness. The nail lacquer coated my fingernails as I blew on them gently; my outfit lay on my decent sized bed. The bed covers were dark purple with a thin covering of black satin. Why was it that despite my status, I felt the need to stand out- my room resembling a graveyard more than the room of a dignified woman? Perhaps, I did not wish to become a pig like the swine my lazy parents had become before they had come to pass, nor the self obsessed perverted Trancy old man. I glanced at the sky, with a small yawn; my hand flew up instinctively and covered my lips.

I shook out my ebony locks that spread down my back, as I let my electric blue eyes make their way to the mirror that sat on my dresser; my nails were done. Although, I had my helpers- I did not wish for them to help to the point of crippling me, I worked- as the Queen's Fox, why they called me a fox, I did not care.

I was part of the trio that stood by the Queen's side as the "Dark Nobles" since many generations back- the Trancy's was the aptly named arachnid of a scuttling spider. The ever-so-watchful watchdog; the Phantomhives and of course, the fox; the Hadens. And I was Azrael Haden, daughter of Lord Iscerius Haden and Lady Ielenia Haden, the last of the bloodline.

With a small sigh, I pulled myself up- I had heard that the other two noble families had demon butlers, well, I didn't. I did my dirty work myself. I had been trained in combat for years and I could bring down a grown man with a single hand, or if a challenge was presented, a finger.

Snapping my fingers, my maids stepped in, I lifted my arms as I leaned back in a relaxed position, a corset was placed onto my skin as it was tightened with my maid's expert fingers, my boots were laced by another, a thin sheet of a loose long sleeved white shirt was placed on me, trousers and also a vest with a top hat.

My long hair was eased into a bun that was hidden by my top hat. My hair seemed to hang down naturally giving me the look of a groomed young man with slightly more feminine features. Within my vest, I had my twin daggers, I pulled on my oversized dark trenchcoat as I rolled my eyes, "I'll be home for dinner," I had snapped just as I left the house and pulled myself into the carriage.

The Haden family had pretended that there had been two children instead of one- and as their sole daughter, I had to bear upon my shoulders the male duty of being the fox as Lord Haden, but cursed as the gender counterpart as Lady Haden. Both were said to have an extremely similar appearance, contrary to the new belief that twins of different genders looked completely different. The main difference was that Young Lady Haden was seen more publicly than the Young Lord due to his sickly health. But yet he had the dedication to work for Queen and Country. The whole façade was complex to maintain but crucial for the family- lest I would wish some others to get heart attacks over involving the "weaker gender" in the Underground battles.

On this cheery day, I had received a letter to work alongside the Watchdog to solve a case- a possible rampaging murderer, possibly the one that had taken my fiancé from me. I closed my eyes as I let the rumbling and clacking of the carriage continue, lulling me to the depths of my memory chambers.

"_Do you love me?" he asked playfully, his dark hair falling over his eyes as he looked down at me; I was resting on his lap, and he shaded me from the sun, his blue eyes regarded me with respect and a small smile, his ring was on my finger, the engagement had been announced, his lady, his wife, his lover, his best friend, I had nodded, "Until death do we part," I murmured, the marriage had not been scheduled but we were the closest couple in the country, newspapers included news from engagements, marriages, and when we had gotten engaged, he had pointed at the article across the page, his face shining with happiness, "We will end up on this newspaper, like these other nobles," he had said._

_What a liar. I had found his body, partially dismembered, lying on the ground, a pool of blood forming, his heart gone- the heart that was supposed to be mine. His blue eyes, horrified, staring at the ceiling, but I knew- the claw marks were not human._

"Milady, we have arrived," came the voice, I stood up as I left the carriage.

"I'll be back, wait here!" I had snapped, turning away, I watched the doors as I stalked forward, my boots making a clacking sound, 'clack, clack, clack', the sound reverberated as I stepped on the flagstones. The case? Multiple disappearances, deaths, victims without their hearts. Much like… Him.

My footsteps continued as I closed my eyes, the images flashed before my mind, but it was funny- I could not remember much before. Nor after just a few cases… Here and there. Nor how I got a mark branded onto my skin. My eyelids flicked open as my fingers disappeared behind my back, grabbing my sheathed blade hilts as I eased them out without a sound.

There! The door… A shriek echoed through the area, my eyes snapped wide open in shock, the bastard, had taken a woman. I reached for the doorknob as something seemed to push me away, the door flew open and fire exploded as I landed on the ground, "Ouch!" I hissed as I made contact with the cold hard floor.

Another sound of footsteps emerged from the darkness of the room as blood seemed to land, dripping onto the cold stone floor, a single man- slender, handsome and dark emerged, his fingers were like claws, and his tongue gently caressed his fingers, lapping up the blood caught on those long fingers. I felt blood slowly trickle down my face as I pulled myself up, that was where I made my first mistake, my fingers desperately scrabbled for my blade- my second mistake, the moaning of pain escaped from my lips before I could clamp it down, that was my third mistake, my decreasing intake of my meals due to financial difficulty, my final mistake.

"CRACK!" the sound reverberated in the enclosed area as I let out a yell, the ring on my finger gleamed as my blood splattered on it, a hard knee had landed on my back, cracking my rib against the hard pavement with the force used, my hat had fallen away, my hair messily out of its bun as his long disgusting fingers pulled my hair, pulling my head up, my left hand scrabbling for my weapon.

I sensed some intrigue as a cold voice hissed, "Thank you for approaching- I was getting bored with my catch-Oh, the fiancée of the man I killed years ago..? Oh, what was his name? Icarus or something?" I twisted my body around, ignoring the pain as I flung a kick at his face, "You fucking bastard!"

My fingers found the weapon as I was struck in the face with his foot as he kicked my stomach, I curled up, my fingers tightening as I slashed wildly with my blade, before he picked me up by my neck and slammed me against the wall, "So feisty, I wonder how you'll look like without your clothes…" he rasped, "Better yet, without your heart!" he let out a laugh as I pushed myself against him before slashing his face with my blade.

"You bitch!" he yelled at me, lunging forward, his hands reaching for my neck, but his attempt was thwarted by something that flew at the cloud of darkness after hearing the cold words of "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

"She's Lady Haden… Daughter of the dead Hadens, previous fiancé of Lord Icarus Aduro, no other known living relatives, known for going missing for ages at a time, it seems that she's the Queen's fox—"

"Not very wise of her turning up to face this... thing without any help."

"It seems that this "thing" had killed both her parents and her fiancé, my lord, furthermore, she has taken down the mere rampaging humans and she has come close to solving a lot by herself, something tells me that she does not have a charge, but somehow, she has-"

"I've seen it,"

"Milord?"

"I could see it, her vest and her shirt was ripped,"

"I would expect nothing less from you, my lord,"

"Is she showing any signs of awakening?"

"Yes, though, it is a miracle she survived that kind of damage- scars, tears on her skin, bruises, cracked ribs, damage to her head, possible concussion, broken nose…"

My head flew off the pillow as my eyes snapped wide open, my lips parted in a scream, the icy blue hues scanned my surroundings, unaware, before focusing on the two people at the opposite end of the room. My fingers scrabbled insecurely for my blades, before my eyes refocused to find a butler bowing in front of me, "Forgive me, but I could not allow you to enter these premises with your weapons,"

"Your household has been informed of your whereabouts,"

My fingers rested on my lap uneasily, "The… Thing?" I croaked, my head aching terribly, my voice sounded forced as I spoke before I was offered a cup of tea, "Earl Grey," I was informed, my eyebrow raised inquisitively before it was dropped immediately after realizing that it still caused myself a lot of agony.

I closed my eyes before I took a sip of the tea, it seemed to calm me down before the other teen pulled up a chair and sat in front of me, "As for the matter of the thing, it has been resolved, Sebastian here, has already taken care of it,"

I nodded my thanks "I owe you… Do name a price, especially since I have been staying here for a… What I'd assume would be a while," I murmured, still at a controlled tone, I glanced down, realizing I was clad in a white dressing gown.

"Or perhaps the Fox would like to help the Phantomhive household for a while- we do need some help, you do owe us a lot after all- we saved your life, not once but twice, killed the "thing", brought you back for medical care and let you rest with a roof over your head for almost a month,"

My eyes widened, but the Watchdog was not done, "Furthermore, I have heard rumors about your financial situation- it seems your company is not doing very well, of course, after the debt has been collected- I would pay you generously, accordingly of course, seeing that your talent with blades is outstanding as well as your intellect stands out from a normal crowd, of course, you will come under our protection and you are entitled to continue your duties as the Queen's Fox."

I inclined my head slightly, "It is true my companies have been wavering- we have dealt in spices for a long time, with a few adjustments including catering and sweet delicacies, but recently… Things have not been working out." I closed my eyes, the brief images spread through my mind, funerals, so many funerals.

With a small silence, I finally inclined my head, "Done," I murmured.

* * *

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji at all. Forgive me if I seem to tarnish anything in your eyes.**

**I only own Azrael Haden.**

**Welcome to Chapter 1 of "Take My Breath Away" and I hope that this fanfiction will be here to stay.**

**[edit] This chapter has been edited- I'm slightly more satisfied now :D**

**-Aeliyah**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Kiss

Take My Breath Away Chapter 2

Bloody Kiss

* * *

My long black hair was clumsily done in a braid by my own fingers and my icy blue eyes were shown, my black fringe neatly pinned to the side with a hairpin, and I wore the maid's outfit- a white ruffle neck shirt, a crimson vest that was fastened behind my back with dark ribbons, a dull red skirt of the same shade as the vest with a white apron and of course, my nicely laced boots. With a soft knock, the door opened, and Sebastian Michaelis stood at the door, his dark red eyes scanned my body as I let a small shiver travel down my spine, I curtsied slightly, the way I had been taught.

I, Azrael Haden, was now a maid for the Phantomhive household, I should've been grateful, the financial assistance after thirty days of working for the Phantomhives would help the Haden companies back on their feet. And under the Queen's watchdog, perhaps the Queen's fox would have less cuts and bruises on her body after fighting by herself for what seemed like an eternity. A total of nearly ten years serving the Queen with my youth and even now, I could not get away. My eyes closed, remembering, and I recalled, the Earl was a year older then I was.

Turning to acknowledge the butler once again, my eyes fluttering open, revealing the icy hues behind the previously closed eyelids. The Earl Ciel Phantomhive- one eye ominously covered by an eyepatch, a history of daunting emotional scars and a black butler by his side, at his age- approaching the age to marry. "Good Morning, Lady Haden," came the low voice, his voice sending my insignificant pulse racing, his voice was like water- uncoordinated yet melodiously flowing, I nodded my head at him, almost dismissing, and that seemed to infuriate myself, oddly.

"I trust you slept well?" and once again, I nodded, my voice unable to find itself, he seemed to note with satisfaction how my outfit seemed to fit nicely, "And the new help to the Phantomhive estate has awoken…" he spoke once more, as though reminding me of my duties, "Come on," he said finally as he turned and walked the other way, rushing after him, I followed hastily, my own footsteps echoing through the enclosed pathway to some place brighter, I raised my palm to block the light from shining too brightly in my eyes. After my eyes had adjusted to the light, I realized I was in the kitchen- with a pair of blonde males and a female with dark pink hair and broken spectacles.

"Bard, Finny, Meirin, meet Azrael, she is here to help us out for the upcoming month or so." As he spoke their names, the individuals nodded, a little dismissively, but to me, it was nothing.

"Nice to meet you all," I murmured in the tones of the same old clipped tones I had grown up speaking in, before I glanced at Sebastian who bore that happy smile on his lips, or perhaps it was forced, I nodded slightly before I turned towards him, my eyes seemed to beg him to help whilst the other surged forward as though trying to possess me, I shuddered slightly, this happiness was driving me crazy.

"Azrael, could you come with me?" came his sweet voice, it never sounded any sweeter, I nodded, "Yes, Sebastian…" I murmured as I followed him once more and he seemed to remove a pie from the oven, and removed a pot and a tin of tea.

"The correct way to brew red tea is to add an extra spoonful of leaves in addition to the number of people that you are serving, including one for the pot itself," he said as he added the hot water and let it brew, when he had given the duties to the other three he leaned forward, his lips tantalizingly close to mine, "I'll collect that debt another time," he murmured with a small smirk as I flushed red.

His hand pat my head, as my face stayed red and he murmured a single word that made me kick his shin, "Moron," I hissed as he chuckled, incredibly amused.

Holding up the tray that he prepared, I walked towards the living room whilst Ciel was readied for the day, I set up the table, placing the cutlery, the china sets and I placed down the pot of tea, the eggs, bacon and ham before finally the apple pie.

"I have prepared bacon, ham and eggs for breakfast and for a light dessert there is an apple pie, and as for tea- there is Earl Grey Tea," the door opened and I could hear his ringing voice, the sound of his voice was amazing, a bit like an addictive drug of reassurance, somehow.

I turned towards the door as I curtsied, "Good Morning, young master," I said before turning away after curtseying once more, deciding to head onto the outside grounds, as I pushed the glass door open, a large white dog came leaping towards me, upon closer inspection of him, I realized with a small flourish that he was a hellhound, perhaps it was the fact that he breathed fire, that led me to this conclusion or perhaps it was due to the ever present scent of sulphur. I let my fingers caress its fur, with a wary start he sneezed the whilst I flicked its nose and seemed to try scratching its nose, it was probably after then that he allowed me to stroke his fur and he turned into a human- I averted my eyes as I pat his head, with a small smile on my lips, "Adorable," I murmured slightly.

My eyes closed once more as it seemed like more memories flashed across my mind, some unidentified, and I was suddenly unsure about the time and the duration that I had spent just standing there- my mind was blank as the light seemed to dim in a swift five minutes. My legs ached, the hellhound was not by my side and things seemed to have changed within a split second.

"Azrael," came the voice from behind me as I whirled around, a small smirk crossed his lips once more, "Don't worry, yet. But of course, young master has requested your presence, do follow me to the sitting room," he turned and he walked into the house, and I struggled to keep up with him, stalking right behind him.

In no time, we had located the sitting room as Sebastian knocked before we both entered, "Sebastian, I want you to chaperone Lady Haden around the house as she completes her duties, you could help her, and you only need to show up should we receive a letter from the queen, or if I call you."

"Yes, my lord," came his ever so faithful reply.

"And Lady Haden, are you alright with these arrangements?" I nodded silently, there was not I could say against the head of the house, especially the watchdog of the queen, whilst I alone was the scheming demonic fox. With little force, but with time to come, I would find my way.

With a brief action from his wrist, we were dismissed and Sebastian turned and we walked out, him pausing before the door as he pulled it open for me to pass through as I did so swiftly with a long lock of my hair swiftly falling out of my braid, covering my ear and falling forward to cover a small portion of my face, with a small frown I walked away, putting as much distance between myself and the young master, "What… Did you say you needed extra help for?"

With a small smile that crossed his lips, his cryptic features seemed to betray naught as he leaned forward teasingly, "Things… Here and there, protection of the young master, conquering the letters sent by the queen," he closed the distance as his eyes gleamed, my face reddened as I growled in his face, "Isn't that easy to handle for the demon butler clad in black?"

"I'm not in twenty places at once," he said, amused, with a small mysterious smile as my face reddened the same tone as before.

"Gawd, I hate you," I hissed in his face.

"Oh? How amusing, your human feelings, though I must admit that… You smell delectable."

I gritted my teeth as I placed my hand on his face as I pushed it aside, but with a swift movement, he grabbed my wrist and spun me around as he pushed me back to the other wall.

"Such compliments are not valued by me!" I snapped in his face, but his hold on my wrist was vice-like. I let out a small growl- I really should've had that meal before I left my home. I struggled a little, lashing out with a kick, which of course, was stopped by him, "You do have a lot of force in that small fragile body of yours…"

And suddenly he withdrew, pulling me along with him, drawing me to the kitchen, "I shall play with you when it is the right hour to do so…" he murmured with a small smirk, I gritted my teeth- I knew exactly what he meant. "Now come along, help me with dinner,"

I found myself unable to decline, deny or move away. I bit my lower lip, as I followed quietly behind the demon butler; ironically, he was beautiful, unlike the legends that I had heard. Perhaps humans just had a habit of belittling anything they coveted, which was my initial thought as I stepped into the kitchen and watched as Sebastian prepared a feast for Ciel. It was perhaps at that moment I realized how hungry I was. I turned as I picked up some of the things that had fallen onto the floor and I dusted it into the dustbin, cleaning up whatever Sebastian had done.

With a small smile, I realized I was actually content. No more days of lazing at home, there was something for me to do. "And it is done!" he said with a smirk as he placed the finishing products in front of me, my jaw dropped in surprise, "Oh my…"

There were Roast Beef, mashed potatoes, Caesar salad and even dessert was thoughtfully ready. I smiled slightly as I loaded them onto a tray and I helped Sebastian to carry it out to the Dining Room, or perhaps it was more like he helped me, I was after all, his burden here.

"Azrael," came the young master's voice, "Yes, young master?"

"Join me at the table for dinner, it is part of your status as Lady Haden, the Queen's Fox," I inclined my head as Sebastian laid out the extra seat with cutlery and chinaware, I sat in the next seat as I nodded, "Thank you," I murmured before slicing a thin slice of beef for myself with a serving of potatoes and salad.

We ate in silence before the apple pie came, and after it did, we finally spoke, mostly of Queen and duty, nothing of my history; my background or me. I appreciated that much because it would indeed seem worse if I had replied curtly with a simple, "I do not recall."

With a small smile, after conversation recounting the past jobs we had done for the Queen, we parted ways, and I turned to return to my quarters to wash myself before sleeping. Right across from the door was Sebastian, standing there opposite my door, I turned away from him and faced the door, "What do you want?" I asked, my hand on the door and the doorknob. I bit my dry chapped lip, as I was suddenly aware of the blood that seeped out from it.

I pushed the door open as he suddenly appeared behind me and shut the door before he turned and pinned my back to the wall. He leaned down to face mine pinning me against the wall, "Your debt I have come to collect…"

I struggled slightly before I realized I couldn't do much, this butler was a demon. "Pray tell which debt for I seem to recall none."

"Who do you think pushed you away from the impact of the explosion? Who eradicated the thing? Who saved you from the aftermath of the trio?" came his low delicious voice, sending shivers down my spine.

He leaned forward as I seemed to cringe but his lips met mine, my eyes were wide open in shock but his lips caressed mine before he moved in for a better angle. I tilted my head around for him as he let his tongue cross over the cut on my lip, tasting my blood, he gently sucked my lips, cleaning the last of the blood from them, his lips adjusting to fit mine, the force behind his lips strong yet restrained as my jaw moved a little to accommodate his movements, his force, his strength.

As my lips parted, I felt his tongue enter my lips as mine met his, tasting salt on his tongue and his lips with a slight sweetness as the dance between both elements continued.

* * *

**Dear readers, perhaps I'm going at a phenomenal speed, do let me know If i disappoint. More M details coming next chapter~**

**Do let me know I have any errors. :) i wont bite heads off.**

**-Aeliyah**

**[edit] This chapter has been edited, in the middle of the night. :P I'm not fully satisfied just yet but I'm getting there!**

**-Aeliyah**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilty Pleasure

Take My Breath Away Chapter 3

The lusty kiss continued with a heavy bite from his teeth, it caused the blood to seep out of another cut in my lip as he continued to lap my blood, caressing it with his tongue and gently sucking on the lip, prompting more to seep out as I let out a small sigh at the same time taking in a quick breath as I let my tongue meet his once more, tasting the same mixture of salt and sugar on his tongue, funny how my blood seemed to taste different when on his lips and tongue, with a small shift of his weight his smiled as he pulled back, his eyes gleaming red.

"Somehow, your blood tastes different from regular humans… In a very teasing delightful manner," he said with a small playful smile.

I let my tongue drift over my lips that shone, wet. With a swift turn, my long hair slowly trickled out of its braid, hanging messily as the ribbon that I used fell, limp, to the ground. I let my fingers cover my eye for a moment, with a swift movement I whirled around as I flung a kick at him.

"Fast, but still… Too slow," he murmured with a sneer as he grabbed my ankle and flipped me onto the ground, he pushed me against the cold floor, adding his weight to it as he smile, his lips close to mine again, he leaned forward once as I flinched- one of his fingers pressed against the bruising left behind by my broken rib resulting in my releasing a small moan of pain, his hand tilted my head upwards as I stared at the top of the bed in the room, I took in my breath in sharp intake much like a gasp as his tongue travelled on the side of my neck, "Do you give in?" he asked, softly, his voice in my ear as he increased the pressure on my bruise.

"Oww… Never…" I moaned as my back arched in pain and I gritted my teeth before forcing my leg upwards in a weak kick.

I felt his weight adjust as suddenly I felt his hand on my leg, having stopped my kick, once more. His fingers slowly trailed up my thigh, curving up my calve, it tickled but I felt his hand travelling as he leaned forward and he placed a gentle kiss on my neck- "Well, then I'll just have to make you submit," he had said before he continued with another kiss on a well chosen spot on my neck, which turned into a bite then a suck before turning back into a bite once more. I let my lips part, this was not part of how I was brought up, I thought to myself, half ruining the moment, but once again, I could not find my voice and I just could not speak.

"Submit? How? Do you seriously think you could make the Queen's fox submit to you? I? Azrael Seraphina Haden?" I let out a small laugh, before I heard his reply.

"I have strong persuasive skills. And on a side note, you speak too much," he chided as he leaned forward, "Now shut up," these words came like a command and yet like a teasing scold as I shuddered- perhaps in delight, half in fear as I watched his eyes glowing an eerie shade of red. Did he look at me like he would look at his prey?

I let my eyes drift shut- I was the Queen's fox, I had nothing to fear, the common folk and the dead had nothing on me, neither would demons. I let his lips come back onto mine with his strong jaw, his lips were soft as he seemed to devour me with a fitful fervor, he bit down on my lip again as his tongue seemed to probe into my mouth once more, fighting with my own force behind my own lips, my blood ran from my lip.

His fingers made the same teasing sensations on my leg, circling as it slowly went higher, a swift tingle travelled down my spine with a shudder as I felt his light swirling finger movements. I gritted my teeth as I let his hand travel behind my back as he gently lifted my back of the surface of the bed, his fingers moved very smoothly, stroking the fabric before with a swift pull as the ribbon behind my back suddenly loosened and released as the fabric slid off the thick black dress that I had on, his hand slowly travelled up, cool against my warm skin but as I cringed and tried to push him away despite whatever my head was screaming at me to do- to me somehow, this wasn't right, his hand returned to my back as he pushed my body back against his, another shudder went involuntarily down my back. He let out a small chuckle after he parted the kiss, "Looks like someone is enjoying herself…" he murmured, I shook my head weakly as I gritted my teeth, he leaned forward and he let his tongue travel up my skin, from my navel, slowly going up as his fingers unhooked my bra, a small gasp escaped my lips, it was a little unexpected to some extent as his tongue continued travelling upwards before I leaned backwards, letting my back rest against his hand.

"Now are you enjoying yourself?" he asked as he let my back fall against the pillows and he rested his chin on my stomach, I gritted my teeth as I murmured, "In your dreams."

He chuckled, "Look who's the one half naked lying against the pillows,"

My face reddened as my dark dress hung off from my hips in a very messy fashion as it was crumpled against the white sheets, my hair was messed up, and my bra hung on the side of the bed, I leaned forward off the pillows as I leaned forward, my face still red, as I planted a small gentle kiss on his lips. His hand was on my stomach as it gently rubbed against it before he withdrew, "That is all for tonight," he said as he bowed.

I fought to keep disappointment off my features as I kept a stoic expression, he left the room as I rubbed my face before turning to the showers.

* * *

**sorry for disappearing for a while people! xP**

**And just in time for X'mas! Merry Xmas to you all from Southeast Asia, and sorry if some people don't like my suddenly cutting this chapter off in the middle of the encounter- this was more teaser.**

**I might work on more later during the day and hopefully a SPECIAL edition for the New Year's.**


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness Sets In

Chapter 4: Darkness sets in

* * *

I woke up the next day as dawn broke and a small ray of sunlight peeked in through the curtains, my black dress from yesterday was in the washing pile, but of course, in that cupboard was more. I closed my eyes for a brief moment as the memories from yesterday came back in my mind; I covered my face as I leaned forward and buried my face in the sheets, a small tapped resonated within the room, I pulled my sheets up to my neck, "Yes?"

My voice was hoarse, like I was still in shock though it probably was what I called my morning voice, with his gleaming eyes and small smirk on his lips, the demon entered, his hands carried a flat piece of metal and on it was a letter, "The queen's fox has her duties," his voice resonated, reaching into the depths of my soul, and a small shudder passed through my back, "Thank you," I murmured in a reply as I slit through the envelope, I let my eyes run over the contents of the envelope.

With my eyes skimming through the contents of the letter, and a small coy smile on my lips, I turned to look at him, "I require a day off from my duties under the Phantomhive household, and I require a carriage to see to my duties as the queen's fox," I murmured, before widening my eyes- after realizing his lips were on mine, "You are in little position to request for much- a guest but something slightly more complicated than guest," I bit my lip as I heard his voice after he drew back, "The young master has received a similar letter, it seems you two might be along the same track,"

My eyebrow creased silently as I fixed him with an inquisitive stare, a smile crossed his lips, "The queen's escort has spoken whilst he partakes of some tea under this roof," I nodded hastily as I fixed him with another stare, "I require to get dressed," I murmured.

"You need not wear your usual maid-garb, you have been allowed by the young master to attend to your task," came his cool voice, as he stood close by. I nodded.

I was still frozen under the sheets before I regained my cool composure, "I would suggest you leave the room, otherwise, I would not be able to change…" I murmured in my cold voice, how was I supposed to react around a slender, lean, demonic butler that could kill me in one swipe of his arm? He acted like he heard nothing as he watched me with a cat-like defiance that let a small shudder travel down my back once more, "Fine!" I snapped.

Pushing my covers off, I felt his eyes on my back as my face reddened, I was wearing close to nothing apart from a thin silk nightgown. I crossed the room to look at the cupboard after I had pulled it open, I pushed the sides of my nightgown off, my pale skin seemed to glow under the slight glow of the sun as my hand sunk into the depths of the cupboard and I pulled out my usual clothes and tossed them onto the bed, almost forgetting he was there.

I had to dress up as the usual fox- the "boy" everyone thought the fox to be. I couldn't dress femininely- all for the public image, I pulled on the shortened pantalettes that I commonly wore- they were undecorated and simple. Grabbing the corset that I had placed on the bed, I wrapped it over my bust as I felt his slender fingers on mine, I withdrew my hand swiftly, but he caught the corset and he re-adjusted it and I could feel his slender fingers lacing the corset- I was slowly becoming one of the opposite gender. I leaned forward to pick up the simple white shirt I had prepared as I slowly pulled it on, I felt him lean forward as he placed his lips against my neck, I felt him inhale as I bit my lower lip, he gently licked my neck as I caught a gasp in my own lips before I felt a motion as though he was sucking but not before I felt a bite- this time, the gasp escaped my lips, and a drop of my blood trickled down. I felt him push the shirt off my shoulders as he adjusted himself and his tongue caught the blood drop just as it landed on my bust. He licked it off, up to its origins before he continued his sucking motion. All this while, I did nothing.

When it felt like it was dying down, he drew back, and I let my fingers fly back up to my neck- demon, I thought, glaring at him. The wound did not bleed under my fingers but it did smart- much like a bruise. I sighed, almost wistfully as I pulled the shirt back on, off the floor, and here, his fingers fly up the buttons, helping me with the shirt, and the ruffles and finally a dark red overcoat and dark black trousers. I reached into the back once more and removed a dark black cane with a fox on the handle in dark silver. The eyes of the fox were dark obsidian and the fox was curled as the handpiece.

I slid the head of the fox upwards as the dark black sheath slid from a blade. And my smile slowly widened, as I turned back to survey Sebastian as he leaned back against the wall, I let my finger slid from my lower lip, signifying a blood drop from his mouth as I leaned forward, and let my tongue go gently over his lower lip, lapping my own drop of blood.

I turned away as I pinned my hair back and I removed a dark box from the cupboard and removed a dark red wig- with extremely short hair as I plastered it and pinned it over my own hair. Glancing in the mirror, I smiled, I now was flat chested- apart from the sharp petite jaw, I still looked slightly more masculine.

What was the job? A hunt.

I let my fingers caress the doorknob as I pulled it open and headed towards the main hall where Ciel stood, he turned as he exited through the oak main doors and Sebastian miraculously appeared in front and opened the door to the carriage as he helped us both inside before he entered once more.

The fox and the dog were going hunting.

The carriage rattled through the area out of the mansion grounds as I leaned backwards and stared outside into the landscape.


	5. Chapter 5: Lights Out

Take My Breath Away Chapter 5

* * *

A hunt- something fun, with a gun, take a shot, take a swing, if you club it, it is yours.

I adjusted my collar around my neck- stupid frills indeed, someday, I should be happy to be rid of them if I ever stopped in my line of duty as the Queen's Fox. I softly hummed a tune under my breath, whilst Ciel peered into the area around us, much to my dissatisfaction- there was little to be said between the fox and the dog. I sighed in my mind as I peeled the seal off and pried the envelope open, there was another killer around the town, there had been mysterious deaths, circumstances where bodies had been found situated in specific parts around the town with strange symbols carved into their bodies, and of course, a little visit and glances at the body showed me something I was certain of.

The liver was amiss from most mixed with some other organs- hearts, lungs. Though I thought that the ties seemed extremely familiar as though tied to the Aztecs.

With a single glance at the symbols, my eyebrows creased- they were indeed familiar, someone of that cause had tried to kill me years ago. I glanced away after scanning the single command- to stop what pulled at the heart strings of the queen. And that was exactly what I would do. And perhaps sought revenge on whomever it had been to set the wolves onto the fox, unsuccessfully of course. But it seemed like they had been trying to summon something.

My grip tightened around my cane as I bit my lower lip in silence, before realizing that the carriage had slowly come to a halt. I noticed Sebastian open the door silently before extending his hand to Ciel then to me, helping us both out of the carriage.

"If anyone asks, I am your cousin," I murmured as I smoothly walked by Ciel, headed towards the main section of the docks. Something there did not seem right- at this hour, the squalling winds did not blow; the air was limp and the birds in the sky made no noise. The red hair on my head blew with a small short breeze- it tasted much of the sea, however, something was not right, the winds were not wild, the docks were empty and the 'flying rats' were silent. People were not around. It was definitely wrong, the flying rats were always noisier and the docks were always populated, depending on the type of people, but there were always people at odd hours.

Walking to the dab center of the docks, I glanced around, my icy blue eyes scanning around the area before noticing that in the distance there was smoke- in the vague direction of the factories- was that where everyone had gone? Walking towards the area, I heard a strange sound- it seemed a little high pitched and the sound was just… Annoying, gooseflesh rose up my arms as I tilted my head towards the sky, gritting my teeth before I covered my ears.

'Clack clack clack clack…' came the sounds of footsteps, I turned around, half expecting it to be Ciel and Sebastian, but before I could turn, I heard the sound of a metal scraping a holster, "Shit!" I snapped as I pushed myself away from the front- a simple sidestep, caught sight of dim eyes as I gritted my teeth and I slid on the ground before I slid the cane underneath their feet before I twisted around and whacked their neck with the cane before I grabbed the other end and slid it out, but as I did so, the circle closed around me, I bit my lip, these people were drugged. I couldn't and I would not strike out at them, "Shit!" I yelled, as I twisted around and kicked a few in the abdomen before I clenched my knuckles and threw a few punches and even hit a few others but as a girl, there was a limit and I was slowly going to reach it if I was not careful. I slapped around with an open palm and I think I broke a few noses in the process whilst also hitting people's necks and collarbones, and through their drugged behavior, i noticed that they winced.

I gritted my teeth as I ducked under, I bet that those idiots whom were drugged wouldn't be able to tell as I pushed feet aside, whacked shins with my cane and punched knees before I emerged and ran down the docks. They turned around as they began to follow, a bit like the undead, as I leapt forward and I ducked into an alley, breathing hard. I turned my head around as I cursed in my mind, Why didn't I check the alley before… I ducked into—

A hand closed around my windpipe after I had inhaled some vile substance.

And I blacked out.

* * *

Why hello there, my faithful readers and 'followers':

Apologies for the LOOOONG delay, I've been in a play and well... *shrugs* I had MANY rehearsals and now as the play is over,

expect a comeback as long as it does not clash with my school work~

If you wanna keep up with the life I'm living and possibly catch the updates-

Follow me on twitter or something: .com/Verwelkte_Blume

Bewarned if you follow me- random stuff. xD


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty Arises

**Take My Breath Away Chapter Six**

* * *

I was running, running down a mass of hallways, a never-ending line of a path that extended through many and entwined with many as though there were many mirrors reflecting what the other reflected, and there I was, caught running like a hamster in a running mill. I was going nowhere. A pair of dull red eyes followed me around and as the eyes came closer and I felt a hand reach out to grab as I was soon engulfed in flames.

When I came to, I would say that my vision was blurred and furthermore, the things I could see seemed to fade and pulse in front of my eyes, after a while, I decided not to try decoding the kaleidoscope of random colors and shapes in front of me as I was getting a migraine. I turned onto my side as I placed a palm onto my forehead before realizing that my fingers were clenched rather tightly, I moaned slightly before I reminded myself to keep silent.

As my consciousness trickled in and out as I caught the scent of bitter almonds, I never liked that stupid type of nut anyway. I curled myself into a ball as I unclenched my fist before my eyes opened, slowly but surely, the weird pulsing vision seemed to finally come to a halt as details suddenly became a lot clearer, my long jet black hair tumbled down my back as my icy blue eyes were open. A voice rasped through the air, "Look, the sleeping beauty is awake."

I let another groan pass through my lips, acting drugged as I deliberately slowed down my actions as my movements were slow and sluggish. It was then I realized; my clothes were not the same as they had been. Gone was the overcoat, pants, cane and shirt. Instead, my arms were adorned in a thin translucent sheet of material and an extremely low cut dress that exposed half my chest adorned the rest of my body. Even the full length of the outfit barely covered half my long pale legs.

All the material was translucent, showing off my dark colored undergarments as I froze in my actions. The material that was around my shoulders down my front was dark red like my wig whenever I masqueraded as my counterpart. And from the middle down, a dark intricately decorated black and grey corset branched into a short ripped dress, indecent in some counts, showing a whole slit of my leg and was above my legs.

For someone considered older then a child, this was rather indecent. Almost three quarters of my skin was on show, suddenly, I felt a chill as I rubbed my shoulders. My fingers traced my stomach where I knew the brand of the cursed black flower lay. I bit my lower lip as I shuddered and the heavy shifting of the bolt scratched against the metal and I gritted my teeth.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the small space as a dull shadow stood in front of me, I couldn't recognize this figure. It was definitely a male as these footsteps were heavier than a female was accustomed to. I lifted my hand a little weakly as this figure bent down and grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. His touch was rough and his breath was ragged and rushed, with the heavy scent of alcohol in his breath. I struggled against him, trying to distance myself from him.

Lighter footsteps came behind him as he tried to push himself onto me. A cold voice came, "Surely, you know that is not a way to handle a lady, be it kitchen wench or the lady of the castle," something was lifted and struck the large man, knocking him away, spattering blood onto my face.

My eyes widened in shock.

I scrabbled away, my back hitting the wall, the voice in my head chiding me at how sloppy I was. As the larger man scrambled for the exit, this slender man leaned forward, and I caught the warm scent of vanilla- much like the scent I was used to having drift off my skin. "Won't the lady give me her thanks?" he asked mockingly.

I snarled, my attitude and voice returning, "Not whilst I am held in a cell, and not whilst I'm a captive!"

A small chuckle echoed from his lips as he murmured, "Well, I'll just take your thanks…"

His voice was taunting, but as I was weak, there was not a lot I could do except squirm as his slender fingers caught my flying hand and jerked me towards him, his other hand groping my slender figure and his lips roughly meeting mine, it was a little sweet yet rushed as his strong jaw worked and forced my lips apart and I felt his tongue entering my lips, I was used to such ways of kissing, but nothing as rough as the way he did it. Yet, something was familiar about his manner.

I felt the material around my shoulders seem to slide down my arms as he pushed me up against the wall and continued kissing me with fervor. It was as though I was the food that he was to eat. "Mmpfff!" came my protest, trying to push him away; he merely increased the pressure on my wrists. I refused to relax my jaw as I clamped my teeth down on his tongue.

He withdrew furiously as the taste of his blood mingled on my tongue and his blood trickled down my chin. He simply snickered as he leaned forward and he licked that blood off my chin, "Save your energy, wench, you shall see the lord,"

Gritting my teeth, I didn't resist as they removed the bindings from round my wrists and the shackles from my ankles as a dangerous snarl formed from my lips, I leaned forward to the man I had bitten- his lip was started to swell, "You… Just watch your back!" I snapped. Who was this lord that this… Imbecile was taking me to see? Something wasn't right, something was broken, something in the air was just wrong, there was this air of poison and malicious intent like the bitter taste that lingered when I found my fiancé dead on the floor in a puddle of his lifeblood.

Feeling a nudge, I was pushed forward and I stumbled on the first step before I drifted gracefully and seemed to glide, despite having the biting feeling in the back of my mind, warning me against it.

* * *

**Hello there, my darling readers, thank you all for the favourites and the watching of this story and the encouragement that you've all given me.**

**As we slowly approach the tenth chapter, I've decided that anybody whom has a question (any random kind) can just post it on the review section, and on the tenth chapter, I will answer all your questions at best that I can.**

**[edit- just changed to Q&A for every chapter]**

**Starting with details on Azrael, or life- be it mine or hers.**

**Once again, people, you can find me on twitter or even blogger if you decide to tune in on my life updates-**

**[for twitter].com/verwelkte_blume**

**[verwelkte-blume] . blogspot .com**

**Also on a more solemn note, I am very sure that everyone is now aware of the disaster that happened in Japan, also including the Fukushima nuclear plant explosions. I'm not discouraging prayers, but I think if every single person donates a dollar- there'd be 6 billion to help Japan. Even the smallest bit of help will be significant. (: Also- beware of scams. More information on my blog. :D**

**If you are one of those people whom have adapted the stance of 'look at what japan did in WW2! Why should we help?' I'm sorry to say this and disagree, but, sometimes disputes have to be put behind us to move on. Also, if you were in trouble, wouldn't you want help from as many people as possible?**

**I'm also planning on uploading a self-drawn picture of Azrael soon. (:**

**Tune in for chapter 7! With more action and a deeper twisting plot!**

**Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

Take My Breath Away Chapter Seven

**Okay, before I start chapter seven, I feel it mandatory to get through two questions. Maybe I'll just treat it like a Q&A section for every section. (: And I will answer it in two perspectives- my own and Azrael's.**

**Question 1 From Joely. **_cuantos años tiene azrael? o.o_

**Spanish for- How old is Azrael?**

**Azrael: I am currently 19 years old.**

* * *

**Query 2 from** Zexion'.Queen

"_Alright- this is a little out of the blue, but it's bothering me._

In the beginning, how old is Ciel supposed to be? In the series itself he was 13. If he is a year older than Azrael, she would be twelve. Pardon my bluntness, but there is NO WAY a twelve year old has been fighting battles for the queen for ten years. first off, because her parents weren't killed when she was two, as her parents would have left the mantle to her. And no two-year old can try to fight a serial killer who has succeeded in killing grown men and women. Maybe I'm just being nitpicky, but that bugs me o.o Plus, if she was truly in love with her fiance` ...

He's been dead how long? and she's how old?

It just doesn't seem realistic to me.

Not trying to seem like a troll- honest, just asking a question ^^;

Other than that the story seems to be going well from the page-and a half that I've read."

**Aeliyah: I am not quite following the anime here (don't kill me!) In this series here, as from the query just now, Azrael is 19, which makes Ciel 20- yes, they have grown 7 years –nod nod- So here's a basic timeline of Azrael's life, However, some details have been left out as they are being released in the following chapters.**

**When Azrael was 9, her parents died- details coming in the next few chapters. After that she depended a lot on the relationship she had with her fiancé for her to get through the 'tough times', and if you were to ask how a nine year old supposed to fend off and fight grown men- that part will be revealed in a while. And as she was engaged and she slowly got her life back on track, when she was 17, that's when she found her fiancé dead. And here we go, Azrael at 19!**

**It is my fault for not specifying her age. ^^ -guilty face- Gomen!**

**Yes there are a few missing details here and there but you will see a few things here and there being revealed. (:**

**Thank you for your questions guys~! Please continue reviewing and reading (:**

**Azrael: -bows- Sorry for the delay~**

* * *

I was nudged down the hallways- much like the ones in my dream; it was like a winding snake, turning here and there, with the doors standing at attention, dark oak and ornate. I let my footsteps be calculated as I took one after the other, I was considering what the next course of action I could take was. I had to get out of there, and not having a demon butler, was indeed, tough. Gritting my teeth I let my fingers gently rub against the mark that was throbbing against my skin. Unlike the rumors that surrounded Ciel and him being branded, not only with the mark of the demon, he was also marked by something else. I knitted my eyebrows; somehow, I doubted that we had been marked by the same thing or group or people or demons or whatever.

I rolled my eyes a little insolently as I flipped the corner of my ebony hair down behind my ear. All of my actions were being scrutinized and watched by that insolent large oaf that had 'taken his thanks' from me. I marked his face off in my mind; revenge would be 'taken from him' with my name all over it. The stupid short dress that ended way above my knees, though not restricting, was extremely revealing especially if there was a draught or if I moved too fast or even bent down.

Though I was walking at my own pace, that mystery man kept nudging me forward as I growled insolently at him, he snarled back, "Move insolent bitch!" I turned around, my hand raised to strike, he caught my hand as I rolled my eyes, now this seemed familiar, was I getting too slow? He shoved me away from himself as though I was a contagious epidemic and that being too close would kill him. Though his hand snagged my skirt and he lifted it up, wolf-whistling, I whirled around as I kicked his chest before someone pulled me away.

To my satisfaction I saw that he stumbled slightly as I was pulled the last final distance to another large door as I clawed in the air, had I really lost my mind? I growled as I was shoved into the door, there sat a large couch and a fireplace with glowing embers. I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my teeth, half expecting something to jump from the flickering shadows to devour me. I half crouched before a disapproving voice echoed in the frozen air, the words lingered in the distance, thick like syrup.

"My dear, I always warned you never to meddle in the shadows, or other affairs."

My eyes widened, it was impossible. Alongside the bodies of my mutilated fiancé, I had found the body of my mentor- he was older than me by a few years, he was my butler, he was a human and he was dead. Why then, did this slender young man sit on the couch, legs crossed; his face unblemished?

"Have you, perhaps, forgotten my name? Or does your heart beat with emotion at seeing me alive? The one I live for, my dearest one, другая половина моей души- the one whom owns half of my soul…"

I shook my head, "Impossible, I found you next to Ic- Icarus! You can't be alive!" I gritted my teeth as I fought back tears, the one whom I had not denied having a connection to before I met my fiancé. There in that one moment, a single tear fell from my eye, "Zander…" I completed my statement with his name.

"Oh, is that tear for me?" he asked mockingly.

I bared my teeth, "You left me, for dead!"

"I taught you all you now know, you live, because of me, and I now… Want your life!" he snarled.

I countered with one harsh snap, "Why?"

His laughter hung in the air, piercing and sharp, not the ringing that I used to remember, and suddenly it seemed as though my memories were melting to this creature that now sat in front of me, no longer the butler that helped me along, bringing me through the following eight years after my parents died, helping me through each case- teaching me, mentoring me when I insisted on him to teach me how to fight. And teach me, he did, giving me fresh bruises each day, using his cane whilst I started training on dummies. And over eight years, not only did I grow; I flourished under battle and took less scars and bruises to sleep. He was the son of one of the servants, and he had worked from young, he had been my friend, my playmate, my butler, my faithful mentor. And he was fifteen years my senior.

His husky voice hung once again in the air, "I loved you… I wanted you… I never wanted to be attached to Ielenia or Iscerius or Icarus, I served them faithfully not for them, not them but for you! You!"

I snapped in return, "I was just a child! You put me through hell, thinking I'd lost you! After my parents! With Ica—!"

His right hand curled around my throat, he had flown out of his seat, "Don't speak of his name here." He snarled as I choked, I grabbed at his hand before I struck out with my foot. He caught my ankle with his left hand, "Not so fast princess," he murmured with a smirk as he pressed his lips against mine. Before he narrowed his eyes, "One of my men has tainted you…" He glanced to the door, before he thundered, "Xenos!"

As the shifty man from just now- the one I had sworn my revenge upon entered, his face red, then instant he stepped through, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his heart exploded out of his chest. I let out a small shriek, there was always something about this one man that made me feel vulnerable, and here he was at his worst and strongest. He was not the kind man from my memories.

He smiled as a drop of blood from 'Xenos' landed on my chest, I vaguely remembered someone in the back of my mind, a figure in black. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and I was hypnotized by his amber eyes, like liquid resin, his eyes were deep and endless. He leaned forward and kissed me again, and this time I did not force him away, he carried me like a limp doll as he pulled my into his embrace and he seemed to be eating me alive. His jaw was strong, almost like how I remembered it in the past- suddenly it reminded me of that one day…

_=flashback=_

_"Zander, I'm moving in with the Lord…" I had murmured, I was young, foolish, and it had been a few years since my parents died and I started talking again. My dark coloured hair fell over my eyes as I detected a small flash of anger from him, my light coloured eyes were guilty, I would no longer be able to hug him or be with him as I had been when I needed someone by my side, lest I wanted Icarus to be plunged headfirst into town gossip had I been found "frolicking" with someone else, a butler no less. Did I want to cause so much trouble for my fiancé? I didn't want to deny that Zander had always been there for me and there was this connection with him. His hands seized my wrist as he pulled me into a nearby room before he pushed me against the wall with his body, his lips were forced upon mine in a rough manner but it was familiar and I embraced it, kissing him back, relaxing._

_After the kiss, he held me in his arms, as I whispered to him, "I'm sorry, but I still have to go, I can delay it a while longer… But not forever." His arms were still wrapped around my shoulders as I heard his voice murmured, "So let it be," his fingers grazed several strands of my hair as he held me close and I could hear his heart beating, before he withdrew and turned away. I closed the door after he left and wept._

=back to reality=

My fingers slowly closed into fists as I shoved him away, he smirked, "Are you sure you want to make an enemy of me? There's no where you can go, you don't know where you are and nobody knows where you are." I gritted my teeth, should I buy time and become his pet?

I leaned back towards him, but he took a step back as I turned away and walked to the armchair before I slid my fingers along the backrest before resting my chin on my arm, my long dark hair trickled to the side as I smiled with my icy blue eyes, my lips parted as I spoke once again, "Now, what is it you want from me, my dearest..?"

He seemed to relax as he reclined in the chair and pulled my hand before I relented and let him pull me closer, he pushed him off the chair and forced himself onto me as he pinned me against the floor. His lips were at my neck as he whispered, "I want your life, but first, I want to claim you as mine…" That statement he made sent a shiver down my spine as I gritted my teeth- he was planning something. I could sense something that was in his mind, I shuddered as he bit the skin on my neck.

His hands were trailing up my leg as his other hand was at my waist, both hands were smoothly moving upwards as another shudder passed through my skin.

A loud bang was heard as a door somewhere outside was slammed, I tilted my head backwards as I felt the material of the dress slowly being pushed aside by his hand. Please, let somebody come before I lose my humanity… I pleaded in my mind, I knew that against Zander, I stood little chance unless…

My eyes found my blade hidden from view as I glanced away, I bit my lower lip, I knew had to get to it. Somehow.

* * *

**note from the author: sorry my darling fan-fictioners! I shall answer queries per chapter and I shall try to work on some paired manga on my deviantart for the 10th chapter as a treat, and apologies for the long absence, this is my final year and so, I've been piled on with a lot of work, especially seeing that I have a lot of projects and events on the side. ^^ (sucks being a pure science student sometimes) I will continue updating!**

**Tune in to my blog and/or my twitter for updates and random pictures that I take and edit.**

**Love, Aeliyah**


	8. Chapter 8: Lacquer

**Note to my lovely readers-**

Apologies, as this year is the year of my finals, I have to put my writing on hold for the next (slightly more than) 2 months or so- Rest assured _I will return by Late November._ Please be patient! And no, I will not delete and remove this story. And sorry that this chapter doesn't quite have lemon just yet. D;

However, I would like to conduct a small survey- just to see where majority of the readers want the story to go.

Should she be turned into a:

a) demon

b) something else from the denizens of the night

c) remain human

d) turn into something from the denizens of the night after she gets rescued

e) something not from the dark but from the "light" side

_**Do answer in the comments section**_- for the majority will lead to the continuation of the story when I return. :D

* * *

Take My Breath Away Chapter Eight

By

Aeliyah D'Aro

Zander's lips mashed mine in a furious lip-lock and I was wondering on my next move- was I about to throw away my life in a bleak attempt to reach my blade? How much strength had he gained? Did he still have that shred of humanity in him or was he now a full demon, heartless, hungry and cold? I kept my eyes wide open as I furiously searched for a way to slide over. Shifting my weight around, I let my icy blue eyes gaze deeply into Zander's pitless hues of black and amber. I could have sworn I spotted varying shades that hypnotized me. I let my fingers curl around his hair at the back of his head as I tugged his head backwards as he smiled and his wandering fingers halted their discovery of my flesh under that disgraceful skirt.

I winked at him, as a small smirk crossed my lips as I leaned forward towards the crook of his neck and his chest fell against my own heaving warmth. I placed my palm on his chest as I forcefully pushed him into the armchair once more, feeling little resistance, as he obliged, his own legs carrying him and settling him into the sofa. My fingers still intertwined with his hair, I tugged his hair back as I leaned forward and settled in his lap, my long hair curled down my back.

I had forgotten how it felt to have such long locks down my back and I shuddered as his fingers made its way through my thick locks. My lips found that place on his neck as I licked it, sending a small shudder down his back with a small smile of satisfaction crossing my lips. Sounds of humming grew closer as the eerie tune sent another shudder down my back as he pulled me closer to his lips. His voice charmed me, its low, thick melody as he murmured, "Are you ready to return by my side?" All this he said as his fingers began to travel, he cupped my breasts under the thin material of the dress and slid his hands down my side as one circled at my hip and the other discovering the skin under my skirt once more.

Something stirred in my mind, something dark- a shadow, a small shadow of something I knew. The smell of blood brought me to a memory.

Darkness, ebony, black- the shameful markings of death and each time- the rotting stench remained, it always lingered in my mind. I always seemed to believe that each death left a certain smell- that night I had covered myself in blood, tears and the veil of black, the smell of vanilla lingered on my skin. It was never quite my choice to smell this way- the smell just lingered and soon the smell of death that lingered sweet on my mind became the smell I carried off my skin.

Thick black lacquer that covered my fingertips- representation of all that I had lost- my parents, Ielenia and Iscerius, my fiancé Icarus, my companies were failing, my reputation was waning, my old love- Zander was now a demon, and I was left to serve my time for the Phantomhives and that… Extremely begrudgingly charming demon butler, whilst my own had passed on and his blood tainted by a demon.

I tightened my grip on his hair as I snapped back to reality, "Whatever it is you want to say, say it quick, say it fast for I will listen and remember," I muttered, my voice low in volume but thick with emotion. Would I have to sacrifice anything? I had already lost so much- what more could I lose?


	9. Chapter 9: The Need For Redemption

**Hello all,**

**sorry I haven't been on in a while, thank you for some well-wishes for my finals. Alas, I did not do as well as I had hoped but all I can do now is to move on and do better for my next set of finals in another year's time. **

**I would like more responses in the review section please before I move on and make my move in Chapter 10. But nonetheless, I would like to thank you all for the reviews and the suscribers thus far.**

**Also to be noted, some chapters might be updated and be replaced soon due to some… Errors in language. Not just the ones "Seb" pointed out. :P My best friend had skimmed through and found quite a few which will be addressed soon.**

**The moment you all have been waiting for. LEMON. If you don't like the LEMON. TURN BACK. IT'S NOT TOO LATE. Warning- the lemon is not with Sebastian, if you like Sebby/OC then… You might not like this chapter.**

* * *

**Take My Breath Away Chapter 9**

**Redemption**

**By**

**Aeliyah D'Aro**

* * *

_Azrael was a young girl, the Haden family had been a series of disasters- one death after another. The result of these misfortunes stood before me, sitting in my lap, a gorgeous outcome. Her dark hair turned into fire when illuminated by the little light that lit my room. That short skirt that showed off her long creamy and toned legs taunted me, together with that same tilt in her head. Her long haired trickled down that elegant curve in her neck, her bright eyes looking at me with that same small smile. I wanted her. I needed her. Could this be redemption that I could find? Would she accept me once again as she had before her other snatched her from my fingertips?_

_She had this face- delicate, dark and alluring. I needed to feel her; I needed to know that she was mine. Mine alone._

_My fingers reached up her skirt, curving the swell of her buttocks and also caressing and rubbing the bosom that was hidden under the thin fabric of the dress. I pulled it off in my desperation, I heard her voice, I heard her say my name and desire coarsed through my veins._

"_I want you… I want you back…" I snarled, as humanly as I could. I was her mentor, her friend, her lover and her companion. I wanted more. There she was under my weight against the floor, the swell of her chest, bound all this while perked up at my touch as I licked the tips till they hardened. One I rolled between my fingers, the other between my teeth. My hands also rushed all over her body, caressing here, touching there, rubbing her slit, I leaned forward and bit the swell on her chest. I heard her cry out in shock and pain as I sucked, waiting for a bruise to form. As it did I moved on, letting my lips move over her skin and most of her body even sucking on the tips of her swollen nubs._

"_They say a demon is a wonderful lover." I murmured, "Won't you let me know how well I stand..?"_

_The smirk on my lips stayed as I watched her eyes, I knew she would foolishly demand and wager something such was the girl I fell in love with. The smell of death lingered of her skin, sweetened by the mark upon her chest. She had been branded a demon's. I pulled at the material that covered her lower half of her body, leaving her bare and exposed, her full glory of lean muscles and toned body shone with sweat. The triangle of hair hung over what it was I wanted. I heard vague footsteps and gunshots in the open. I had to have her now, and the swell in my pants agreed. I undid my waistband and slid my fly down._

"_No… No…" I heard her murmur. I felt her tense up as I kissed her to shut her up. I had no time, I had to skip the pleasantries. She lifted her leg to kick me as I grabbed her and pinned her hips down with the weight of my own._

_The head to my lengthy shaft came through that slit as I smiled at her. I slid my fingers down to her slit and I slid a single digit in, this would be what the uncouth called "tight" I thought to myself. The digit came out moist and glistening as I watched her eyes- they betrayed fear but a little lust. Being down on the floor, pressed down by my weight had indeed aroused her._

"_Please Zander… No…!"_

_I lowered myself down a little and positioned myself at the entry to her sex as I slid back, "This might hurt a little." I smirked, I leaned back a little, as I let the head of my lust nudge the clitoris that was exposed and felt her shudder and notice her bite her lower lip._

"_Zander…"_

_I rammed it into her slit, hearing her cry out in pain, I began to increase my speed, not giving her time to adjust, I felt each muscle she had, I felt each tense movement and heard the moans gurgling in her throat as I kissed her and continued to ram my engorged self into her._

"_Z-Zaaander!" she half moaned and cried, I knew she hurt, but to me, this was a narrow-minded release for all that I have encountered, I wanted to defile her and let her know she was mine. Mine alone. I knew she had been hanging around a demon, but there was nothing else I knew. I couldn't risk her giving herself to him._

_I imagined her, lying in the bed as she had done so years ago in her house, I imagined her giving in to me, I imagined the way she had laughed and smiled, and the expressions she had made and her now. Her in her full glory. She was mine._

_I released in a warm flood inside of her as I pulled out and saw her lying on the wooden floor, spent, her legs apart, blood on the floor and the rivulets of my fluids escaping her slit as I smiled, I used my handkerchief, wiping her blood off my length as I heard footsteps, louder now than before as I did my fly. I reached the window as the door was giving way to the kicks, as I turned back and pushed myself off the ledge._

"_Till another time… My princess." I left her there. Just for today._

I lay on the ground, my resistance had been futile. My mentor knew my body well- he could read when my body tensed up to move to kick. There had been a few attempts and he had known how to use it to his advantage. As I lay there, I remembered his touch, his hands rushing over my skin. His kisses had been passionate, rough, he had been inhuman, his speed and his force, was not human. I was sore, he had left a bite on my right breast, my thighs were sore, I felt the warmth inside me as his fluids exited my system. There was a fire in my body as I groaned, hearing the door open I felt my face redden as Sebastian's face looked down onto my own. I turned away, my hair falling over my features. He glanced at the blood on the floor and he understood upon seeing the fluids exiting from my system. There were no snide remarks and I even saw a pitiful look on his face.

I pulled myself up, my hands covering my chest. He tossed me a coat which I gratefully tied and fastened it around my waist. I bit my lip and looked away as I lowered my head. He offered me his hand as I got onto his back. He lifted me out through the window as he seemed to fly back to the Phantomhive mansion.

Redemption. I needed it.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, but it is quite crucial for what will come.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lady Ielenia Haden

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't quite the chapter you're expecting, instead, it's another chapter that will prompt the end of the poll- thank you all for your participation and your opinions :D I promise that I'll attempt to update once a month, around the 27****th****-29****th**** of each month. This is a VANILLA CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Take My Breath Away: Chapter 10**

**By**

**Aeliyah D'Aro**

* * *

_**Looking into the mirror I smiled demurely, before I shook out my long dark hair, the sunlight filtered in through the window, through the curtains and made small surreal patterns on the floor. The dress I wore was a light pearl coloured dress- there was a well decorated bodice in the form of an external corset with a slightly translucent top that was fastened around my shoulders. I stood up as I went to my balcony and I picked up a flower and slid the small white flower into my hair as I smoothly exited my room.**_

"_**Milady, you have a guest…" I raised my eyebrow in the slightly inquisitive manner; I was not expecting anyone this evening. I lifted my hand up as I waved my helpers away, "then prepare some tea and snacks for us, I will meet this guest in the living room," I turned away as what I hoped was a thoughtful expression crossed my face as I glided across the floors. Someone in a dark suit bumped into me as I lifted my head as the dark foreboding figure lifted his hand to tip his hat; I flinched for a moment before I recomposed myself.**_

"_**Which person is this who has his hat on in the residence of a lady?" I asked curtly, as I lifted my line of sight to his eyes- just as I had been taught.**_

"_**No, it's not which person, but who this person is…" came the polite reply, "I felt improper had I removed my hat without tipping it at the lady of the house."**_

_**I blushed as I turned away, "I would then assume you are the guest I am meant to see this morning?"**_

_**He nodded courteously, "And from this moment on, I could remove my hat, with your permission."**_

_**I flicked my fingers as a butler retrieved said hat, he offered his arm as I took it and steered him in the direction toward the parlour. The parlour was a well-furnished room, aged authentic furniture decorated the area with full length windows that opened to a balcony overlooking the garden- of course, and this house had two levels for the parlour. A twining staircase was placed in the room, leading the upstairs that resembled a library.**_

_**We were on the lower floor with the full length windows with curtains half drawn, allowing some fresh sunlight in with the doors open, allowing the fresh air to permeate the room. I settled myself in a chair as he settled himself opposite me. "So, dear stranger, who might you be?"**_

_**He spoke his name with a satisfied smile, he was lest to say a lord from the next town, he smiled at me as he sipped his tea and asked me how I was, who I was and whether I believed in angels.**_

_**I smiled and asked if he was playing around with me, but I shook my head, "To answer your question, I don't believe there are angels, I believe that as according to the teachings I have been taught, there are messengers, beings, who made the choice which was deemed wrong and punishable but I'd believe for them to be nothing more than human." I played with the rim of my cup as I smiled, that was probably reason for my parents to have left me alone- I was never the most religious daughter that they had hoped for, but a jewel nonetheless.**_

_**Where were my parents, he asked, I glanced away as I murmured, six feet under due to some exotic disease they had contracted whilst being wonderful missionaries that they were- or so that I'd thought. I smiled shyly at him as he noticed the stack of papers and unopened envelopes that lay on the side table, how long ago?**_

_**When I'd turned nineteen, approximately… a year ago, and I had never touched a single letter on that desk. Like how I'd not been allowed to open the casket of my parents, to see their faces one last time- if it hadn't been for their marriage portrait in the hallway, I'd have forgotten how they'd look like.**_

_**He smiled understandingly as he tilted his cane to the side, I had called for a refill of tea about four to five times now, and we had both excused ourselves accordingly to breathe and relieve ourselves. I glanced at him with a shy smile, as I asked him about his own family, he shrugged, saying that it was pretty much his butler who had raised him since childhood, and he had come into town for a moment to do a little walking but he'd come across this house and seen my face.**_

_**I smiled sweetly, as I snapped my fingers, telling the helpers to prepare a room for him as he would dine and rest with us that night, he smiled shyly- that he wouldn't have demanded as such but it was kind for me to offer. I smiled as I closed the curtains as the sky darkened and the clock chimed seven, dinner was at eight, the lights had been dim for a moment but I had flicked them on to their full glory with the chandeliers shining, suspended in the air. I felt his breath on the nape of my neck as I murmured, "I do request for you to move back a little…"**_

_**He obliged before he settled back in the chair, "Do you believe in love for an eternity?"**_

_**I nodded slightly, "I believe that of all things, love lasts the longest amongst the rest."**_

"_**Would you believe me if I mentioned that of the others, my love for you has been an eternity?"**_

_**I turned away, "I do not know what you mean…"**_

_**He shrugged, "Pardon me, madam, I didn't mean to startle you there, but I've known you a lot longer than you believe, doesn't your blood sing as such?"**_

_**I shivered, each fibre of my being had been telling me to be close to him, to reach out, to touch him, that he'd been mine a long time ago. I shrugged, pretending not to know, but in a flash he was beside me, "Your parents hadn't been missionaries… They had been working for the queen. Eradicating creatures like me, but weirdly, their own daughter had been one of them eons ago, and had been my wife. I caught your scent off them whilst they were stalking me…"**_

"_**Creatures like you?" came my soft whisper.**_

_**Dark shadows of dull full wings came from his back as they circled the figure he had cast; horns grew from his forehead as his wings spread, his eyes grew dull red- like blood, in his eyes I saw the shadows of pain and sorrow, his skin had a shadow that shimmered over it- "This is the best form you can see me in, any more and you might be lost…" came a dull growl.**_

"_**If you have wings, what did I have?"**_

_**You had a tail, you were a wolf, you were the lady of the lake- you were the resident of that one river in the Netherworld, you were one of the most dangerous ones I had met, and our love was one of the gods.**_

_**That voice stung my mind as I shuddered as I looked into his eyes before I leaned in and kissed him, that kiss tasting so sweet, so glorious, he shifted back to human as I cradled his face within my fingers, "You can't be a demon, you're god's gift to me…" I murmured softly.**_

"_**Alas I am a demon, a demon that steals the souls of all those who make a deal with the one's they've caught…"**_

"_**What if I made a wish?" I asked softly.**_

"_**I would never forgive myself should I have to consume your soul, it would enter the pit from whence no one escapes."**_

_**I smiled softly, as I leaned forward to kiss him again as I undid his shirt as I slid my palms over his hand as I kissed each small scar I saw, I kissed the areas where his wings left his skin, I ran my fingers over his skin as I left my mark as I smiled softly at him as I felt his fingers undoing my corset, and felt him touching my skin.**_

_**His fingers crossed my skin smoothly, sailing over the slight curves I had, as I felt the cloth fall away from my skin as I pulled him closer, his fingers met and kneaded at my flesh as I felt his lips meet parts of my skin that made it tingle, his tongue slid over my skin as he bit me, he slid his fingers around my breasts and another finger into my womanhood as I cringed, it slid in smoothly, like it was part of me, lust soon took over.**_

"_**Make me yours…" the words escaped my lips in a sudden moment as he revealed himself to me, as I smiled, I leant forward and kissed the head as he forced it into my mouth, what vulgar-ness, I thought to myself as I licked the side before he pushed me back and he thrust himself into me with a snarl, I moaned softly as his fingers clenched around my back, "So long… since…"**_

_**I hushed him as I forced a kiss on his lips as a tear escaped due to the pain as I bit his lower lip, feeling his thrusting movements inside of him, his form shifted for a moment as his wings spread behind him again as he thrust painfully and forcefully into me, beginning to keep to a rhythm as he met my insides, the pleasure I felt surpassing the pain, I felt my forehead slowly go numb as he seemed to explode inside of me, my insides warming up with his fluids inside of me as I noticed his wings folding back into his skin, the dark sheen gone.**_

_**A tap on the door echoed, "Dinner, madame."**_

"_**Give me another ten minutes…" I murmured huskily.**_

"_**Of course, madame."**_

_**I stood up as I felt his fluids slowly flow down my leg as I bit my lip. "Your skin always has this hushed pink tone after we engage in moments of passion…" he murmured as he kissed my back as he slid my clothes back on before he pulled on his own clothes with a small smile.**_

"_**I take this as your official proposal…" I murmured as I smirked at him.**_

"_**Forever and always…" he said with a small smile.**_

_**We left the room, a ring on my finger- one that he had around his neck, my arm in his, my name soon to be Lady Ielenia Haden.**_

_**But my story was far from ending, on that night we wed, after amidst night of passionate love-making, I hugged him close as I whispered to him, "I wish to be like you…"**_

_**As he pulled me close and released himself inside of me once again, "As you wish, Lady Haden…"**_

_**When we bathed ourselves that night, I was Ielenia Haden, wife of Lord Iscerius Haden, demoness of the lake once again.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Birthright

**Hi guys, I am so sorry, not only have I been incredibly busy but in the recent months, my computer crashed which caused my hard drive to be COMPLETELY wiped. Thanks for your patience and I am so sorry if I happen to have some more breaks in the midst of the chapters due to reasons that have yet to reveal themselves!**

**(chapter edited) I felt that my writing style was not completely up to par hence I edited this chapter to have some of my (recently lacking) grace and luster. If I do stop writing for a while, I will be rewriting prior chapters to my satisfaction, as well as sort out all blasted laptop issues.**

**Cheerio,**

**-Aeliyah**

* * *

Take my Breath Away Chapter 11

By

Aeliyah D'Aro

* * *

I heard the reverberation of the knock, the sound singing through the wood. Letting my fingers drift over my skin, I felt that my skin was tender and lean, smooth without a break. My eyes flew open as I turned to face the mirror as it returned the gaze of a forlorn, fragile being. As I walked towards the mirror with my arm outstretched as I saw that instead of my icy blue hues, they glowed bright green- one slightly darker than the other. I lifted my hands to my face and my reflection followed, her lips curling in malice before she reached out to the surface, the glass of the mirror shattering. I raised my hands in defence as I saw the figure emerge, her hand emerging first from the molten liquid that looked rather like liquid chrome.

My eyes snapped open as my hand flew upwards instinctively, wincing at the pain of the movement. As I flew halfway across the room, my hand resting upon the doorknob as I pulled it open. I found myself staring into the deep black eyes of the demon butler.

"It took you a while to answer the door," he murmured, his eyes with mock surprise, his hand raised as though he had been about to knock once more. I wondered if he had really taken up that stance just to poke fun at me.

"Don't play coy, I am very aware that you are more than capable of hearing my footsteps..." I shot back simply. I ran my fingers through my long dark hair self consciously trying to undo the vast amount of knots that had magically appeared overnight.

He smiled slightly, catching me off guard. "Well, I drew up some hot water for your bath and brought you a change of clothes- Young Master has given us a day off."

"A day off?" I murmured with something almost close to disbelief, I stood up, "More like gave you the day off to babysit me." I nodded as my long ebony locks covered my eyes hiding the search towards the pile of fabric upon his arm. I gestured toward it, with a question in my eye. Sebastian lifted up the dress, letting the red of the dress fall like an autumn leaf touching the ground.

"Red? I have never worn much other than black." I muttered under my breath softly as he nodded, before quietly remarking, "It would be a nice for a change of colour I suppose." A smile crossed my lips, thankfully, this was not a public moment for the society to see. The Great "Lord" Haden's secret.

I led myself to the tub that was prepared before I sprinkled vanilla bath salts into the water. I looked at Sebastian as I dropped my robe shamelessly, hoping that he would look at the bruises that marked my body, that he would wrap his arms around me and well- kiss me better. But I shook the thought out of my mind as I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My once pale skin was marked with bruises, cuts and small wounds along my long limbs. For once I felt a vast dislike for what I saw in the mirror as I creased my eyebrow, gritting my teeth as I went towards the tub, dunking myself under in the hot water. I pulled up to the surface, the water trickling down my head. My long ebony hair flowed and parted from my face, exposing my eyes. My icy hues found the unwelcome visitor as I ran my hands over my body with the soap.

"Did it not occur to you that I am much too proud to kill myself?" I asked; the question left in the air lingering as though undirected.

"I never thought that you would come to such a decision however I did consider the possibility."

The thought ran through my mind that maybe he had stayed out of concern. My lips curled in a slight smile, but the thought was crushed when I heard his next sentence.

"If Young Master had ordered me to enter the Underworld to retrieve your condemned soul to fulfil the debt, I would have."

I fanned myself coolly with my palm as I shot him a cold stare. "I will only be found by you when I wish to be."

Running some sweet smelling scents through my hair, I told him that I needed time alone as I hummed a song, deliberately ignoring the foreign presence as he left the room. I finished the rest of my bath in silence, brooding on the touch of another demon.

* * *

I dried my hair and left the room with a false smile, my skin touched up expertly by my concealer that I had conjured up with my darling Apothecary. I had lined my eyes as my hair fringed my face in a silent and almost ominous way. The red dress fit my figure very well, restoring my complexion to its former porcelain like quality. Or least in appearance.

I saw the demon butler waiting for me out in the open as I nodded to him as I plastered my false smile on my face. I nodded at the carriage driver as I murmured in the language appropriate for a young lady to the whereabouts of where I would like to spend my day.

We spent the carriage ride in silence, I knew Ciel had only let Sebastian off for the day as he needed someone to keep an eye on me. "I'm just going to pretend that you and I are close and that we are going for a picnic out in the sun." I said very matter-of-factly as I stared furiously out into the open.

"Just as well," he replied, lifting a picnic basket, "I had anticipated such a thing- alternately, this basket could have been left in the carriage whilst you carried on with whatever you had intended."

The carriage rattled on, before coming to a halt in a bright area full of lush scenery. I gazed out into the open as I smiled- the same as ever. I walked briskly to the gazebo that had been specifically erected by my family many years back, before everyone close to me had died. I sat in the open gazebo as the breeze over the lake drifted to me and I drifted back into my thoughts.

"In the demon world, there is a lake almost as grand as this- the lake had a demoness, aptly named the Lady of the Lake. She was a hell of a lady, beautiful and elegant, the Demoness she was." Came Sebastian's cool voice.

"Oh don't tell me, you fell in love with her?" I sarcastically replied.

He chuckled, "If I had believed that I was capable of love over duty, then perhaps."

I rolled my eyes as I looked over the lake and smiled coldly, "Telling me the stories of your love-life would not do much." My long black hair flickered in the wind as I looked at him before I sneered.

"Oh Azrael. I understand the bitterness—"

I snarled at him, a blade in my palm, "No you don't! You don't understand anything! You did not lose your family, your lover! You didn't nearly lose your life! You are not cursed- you are cold, apathetic, a killer, a- a—soulless being! A fallen angel-! No one could ever take advantage of you!"

He had simply shifted my blade with his finger, a small drop of blood welling up from the cut.

"I bleed, for you Azrael, I will bleed. If I had to give away the world, I would."

I cruelly laughed as a tear fell from my eyes, I launched myself forward, expecting him to block as I snapped my wrist around, aiming to catch him off guard.

He flicked my wrist away from my direction as he tackled me to the grass. I sunk my head into his chest as I cried and he stroked my head.

As though the lake had responded to my tears, the water seemed to stir, _Don't cry my dearest child. Strength, cunning, wisdom and agility are the gifts you shall get as your birthright. But all I ask child, is for patience._

My tears stopped almost as suddenly as they had begun as I felt soothed by the mysterious voice, Sebastian's hand in my hair and the cool minty breeze.

I slowly sat up, as I wiped my face free from tears as I stubbornly glared at Sebastian. "I want you to train me."

"Is that a request, a wish or the beginning of a trade?" came his suddenly sharp voice, cutting into my thoughts.

I chuckled weakly, "I meant in the ways of human combat. Not those for the Forbidden. I would not give up my soul that easily, there'd be no use training in human combat to lose my soul to eternal damnation. I mean the other had trained me when I was younger but the methods are lacking as the times progress."

Leaning over, I kissed him silently and passionately, my lips craving the taste of his lips, to cover the scent of the other demon. I wanted to wash away everything from nights ago, but I didn't want to fall in love with a demon. I nibbled on his lip as I held the kiss there, feeling him respond as I withdrew. He caught the back of my head as he kissed me again.

I winked, "Whatever is meant to happen, will happen- I'm good with guns, bows, swords, but not that fatal without weapons. And I do not want to lose my life to humans. I want to protect others as they have protected me."

He smiled, a rare treat, almost blinding me, "There you are, I was wondering where you'd gone."

_And so, we began the journey to claim my birth right._


	12. Chapter 12: Lonely Soul

A/N: Hi guys, major apologies, my internet was (and still is) recently down- and I am posting this from my cousin's internet. Combined with the surge of papers, exams and activities, this chapter was not able to be released until today.

I hope to release a chapter in time for Christmas.

Rated Chapter!

-Aeliyah

Take My Breath Away Chapter 12: Lonely Soul

By

Aeliyah D'Aro

I lay there comfortable, drifting in my thoughts as my eyes lazily closed halfway before I heard the purr of Sebastian's voice, "May this soul stained with loneliness be blessed." I gave no indication that I had heard a single word that he had purred. It was hard to ignore the presence of the one man whose presence commanded the attention of every human being. He was rather despicably respectable in the start but he warmed up, he commanded the attention of every being for every moment and he simply shone and basked in his superiority. The cocky bastard.

He trained me for months during the breaks when he left the work to the other three. Most of the week, I felt muscles I never knew existed ache beyond all natural belief and I felt that if anything I had slowed down. Perhaps it was just the weight of all the muscles and strength that ached endlessly. But in the end, I felt that if anything else came out of it, I was getting closer to Sebastian Michaelis, the one unachievable mountain from the ground and the slump I was in.

Each night I woke up with gasps in my throat, the feeling of eminent danger, like something looming closer, the mark on my chest burning brighter and more painful than the previous day. This day, I lay close to Sebastian, my heart beating each strong note in a constant rhythm. My long dark hair spread across my face as my eyes closed, the soothing tendrils of sleep close to me for the first time in two weeks. His purr brought me back every now and then, my eyes flickering open a few centimetres apart. In the past few months, it had been quiet, whether the Queen had heard about my current disposition or whether it was simply just a coincidence that nothing had occurred when I required it to be silent.

"Sebastian?" I ask, as I turned onto my belly, my chin in my palm, grass swaying around my face just to look into his dark eyes. I had a small smile on my lips, "Sebastian," I murmured again, nudging him, moving closer. I pulled myself up to his face level as I smiled sweetly and a small giggle escaped my lips before I could clamp them shut. That caught his attention as he turned toward me.

"What is it?" He asked calmly, his arms wrapping around my waist.

I could sense that I did take him by shock with that unexpected giggle, my face became its usual blank slate as I asked with a small smile on my face, "What makes you different?"

My fingers found the mark on my chest as I subconsciously rubbed it, patting down the dress I had been presented with for another day off. It was a shade between dark purple and red, the material making it seem as though it was covered with non-existent shadows of my movement. My wrist seemed to ache at the thought of the other demon, my body craving contact. I wasn't sure if it was out of pure lust or the sudden halt of affections from Sebastian, but he had not been as close to me ever since I asked for him to be my mentor.

Since then, I had learnt how to use hand-to-hand combat to my advantage- and as Sebastian always said, too many cooks spoil the broth.

Sebastian's eyebrow creased when he looked at me with a small frown as I pushed my glove to cover the sight of that face frowning. I shrugged, "It just came to my mind…" I attempted to push the thought from said mind. He pushed the glove from his face, his cat like eyes watching my face solemnly. I stretched away from him as I asked a little begrudgingly, "What, you like to play with your food?"

He looked away from me as he shook his head, "I accompany you as courtesy of the Young Master. I came to his service as a butler, faithful to his every command and whim, whatever he instructs, I will carry out."

I sighed as I looked away, a peaceful expression on my face, "So that is how it is…" I therefore had assumed correctly that apart from the few kisses, nothing more was to be exchanged. "What more do I owe you?" I asked curtly as I sat up, brushing my fingers through my hair, long and dark, my eyes just overcast.

Sebastian's voice murmured low and a feline purr, smooth and sweet, "What you owe, and what you will pay back are two different things." Such riddles he spoke.

I shivered as I continued to brush my hair in long flowing strokes, I could not help it, but whatever happened from then on would be out of my reach. I turned to face him, a serious look on my face, "What do you know about the Demonsmark?" I asked, lowering my head as I gritted my teeth.

"The branding or the bond?"

"Both." I replied concretely, resisting the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

"The branding of the mark, if from birth shows the ideal demons body, mate, blood or soul. By man, it is a symbol of impurity, or fallen blood, tainted by family or by man. The creation of the bond with a demon on the other hand, causes the mark to be branded on the human body, the closer it is to the human eye, the more powerful and strong the bond becomes."

The mark on my chest had been there as long as I had known but with it I remembered the anxious desperation and pain that burned beyond all high-heavens.

It was this mark that caused my recent weeks of sleep to vanish, the burning pain awakening me with the searing of a hot iron as well as the throbbing pain within myself as though something was to break free from my inside out. I never knew if I ever cried out in my sleep or anything but items mysteriously broke and fixed themselves, things were flung around and all throughout I always felt like there was a pair of arms around my shoulders, holding me to where I was meant to be.

Turning away from him, I slipped my cloak from my shoulders, letting it drop from my shoulders. I pulled the strings that fastened my corset; I felt his fingers take over mine as he pulled the strings at a hastier speed, letting the fabric fall loose, I pulled the materials of the dress from my skin, letting the final layer of the bustier and underskirt expose itself. The Demonsmark sat right upon my heart, in between the subtle breasts I had. Sebastian did not seem surprised before I recalled that it was he who redressed me after I had been knocked out… Several times.

"And how did you expect me to respond to this mark? Or was it the lack of clothing you wished for me to respond to?" My face reddened, hearing his statement. His long arms reached around me as he smiled and leaned forward his face leaning into mine. He placed a gentle kiss upon my lips, his fingers in my hair, his other arm around my waist. He lifted me up, off my feet as he took me to the lake's side, dipping me in gently, he let his fingers rub my skin- washing me, and he took off his jacket and coat, removing his shirt, joining me in the water. His long fingers made new movements over what bruises had formed, his lips caressing the scars, his fingers tangled themselves in my hair as he tugged on the wisps gently but with enough force to tilt my head backwards, exposing the length of my neck.

He followed the trail of my neck with a long necklace of kisses; it was gentle as though he was holding back. I let my fingers follow the shape of his back, the firm muscles and long pale limbs. His fingers untangled themselves from my hair as he undid the final few strings holding the material keeping my skin from meeting his. I could feel the contact as I froze for a moment as my fingers hastily dropped to the buttons that kept his trousers together. He placed his hand over mine, "Let me…" he murmured as he leaned forward as he kissed me, this kiss lit up the fire that had been out. I leant forward with the force I'd forgotten I had as I growled appreciatively in the midst of the kiss, taking him by surprise. "I hope I'm paying off my debt with the intensity of this kiss..." I whispered with a low rasp to my voice as I continued the kiss. My fingers drifted down to feel the erection that he had in his pants, I stroked it with my fingers with a small mischievous grin as I nipped his ear.

He turned me around as he pushed my hair away from my neck as he breathed onto the back of my neck, directly under my neck as his fingers ran down my skin as well as gently kneaded my breasts holding onto my waist, he let his fingers flow down my wet skin. He kissed the nape of my neck as I suddenly felt him slide his hardness into my wet centre as I groaned loudly, the sound lingering in the open air like music. I felt the mark begin to burn on my chest as he began to pump and move, his length reaching my insides and hitting my sweet spot. "Oh yessss…" I moaned.

"Say my name.." he growled, tugging on my hair.

"Ahh, Sebastian!" I cried as I felt him speed up, his strokes long and well timed. He tugged on my hair again as I heard him gasp, "Say it louder!"

"Sebas-Sebastian!" I rasped with a quick exhale and felt his movements tremble through each muscle and sinew in my body.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he recovered and continued ramming his erection into me. Tugging on my hair, he smacked my ass for a moment, taking me by surprise as he rammed into me one last final time, and with a shudder and sweet ecstasy I let go, "Ohhh, Sebastian…" I murmured before I heard him grunt and gasp as I felt him tense and come.

When he pulled out, he held me close as he waited for my heartbeat to slow. "Your debt that was racked up over the past few months has been paid back, but I could get used to this…" he murmured with a smirk as he swiftly nipped on the back of my neck, his long fingers expertly kneading my breast, feeling my nipple pucker under his touch. I felt safe within his arms.

That was when the burning began again.


End file.
